How to Love Again
by Darkness Chick 54
Summary: Hitomi was raped and doesn't trust any living man. Can a certain halfdemon help her love again. Find out in this ff. pairings inuhit mirsan kagsess kikhell ha ha
1. The Shikon Shards that brought us Togeth

Sorry for not updating my other story in awhile but I'll try to update it soon! So in the mean time enjoy my new fan fiction!

The Shikon no tama that brought us together

Sitting on a tree branch sitting there was Hitomi. As she was gazing down at the sparkling lake. As one thought crossed her mind _"How could I have let that happen?"_ Her long black hair was whisping in the wind. Her blood red eyes held hurt, confusion and pain, her pale complexion clear in the shifting water

Her black ears picking up voices in the distance. Her hand clutching the four shikon jewels against her chest. Hitomi jumped down the branch her black kimono riding up.

She pushed her kimono back down. She turned around when she heard some feet slapping against the ground.

Her ice cold hand clutched her katana. She could also her a man yelling quite loudly.(I wonder who!) As what looked like five figures came out of the mist. A monk, a demon slayer, a young girl in funny clothes, a child demon, and a larger demon. Also a cute little cat youkai.

"She has shikon jewel shards!" said the funny dressed girl.

"Hand over them if you want to live!" said the large demon.

"Well I didn't want to fight but I guess I have no choice." Hitomi said calmly.

End of chapter!

Inuyasha: What why!

Me: Because I said so!

Inuyasha: Soooooo!

Me: Don't make get the rabid weasels again!

Inuyasha: Whimpering in fear

Well please push the pretty button and review!


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2: The Battle

Hitomi slowly took her katana out of it's sheathe. Kagome looking nervously at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped forward , his Tetsaiga over his shoulder.

"Do we really have to do this," said Hitomi calmly.  
" If you want to live!" yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga carelessly around. Hitomi dodged it with the most of ease. She swung her sword barely missing Inuyasha's ear. She jumped off into the trees, Inuyasha following closely behind. As the battle went on the others were silent. All intently watching from the ground.

Hitomi had enough of this so she took one last blow. With that it sent Inuyasha flying to the ground. Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha to make sure he was okay. Hitomi jumped to the ground gracefully. Sango stepped forward ready to swing her Hiraikotsue at her.

"I don't want to fight." said Hitomi.  
"How do I know to trust you!" said a cautious Sango.  
"Because I'll give you these shikon shards." said Hitomi.

Kagome stood up from beside the unconscious Inuyasha. Walked up to Hitomi who handed the shikon jewel shards. "Thank you very much uhh…" " My name is Hitomi." "Well thank you Hitomi ." Hitomi walked past Kagome to Inuyasha , who just began to stir. She held her hand to him to help him up. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Whatever." said a grumpy Inuyasha.  
Kagome came up and said, "Well I guess I should introduce you to everyone." "Well this is Inuyasha." She pointed to the silver haired demon Hitomi just fought. Kagome then introduced Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Hitomi blushed lightly while she said, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

The one named Miroku came up and took both of Hitomi's hands and asked sweetly, "Fair maiden Hitomi will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" BONK! WHAM! POW! Hitomi still in shock saw a whirly eyed Miroku on the ground. "Don't worry he says that to all the women." said Inuyasha "Really?" said a still dazed Hitomi. "So Hitomi, do you know about a demon named Naraku." asked Sango.

"Naraku, that damn piece of crap! He killed everyone I ever cared about!" said Hitomi sadly. "I'm so sorry," said Sango. "That's okay." "Here's an idea why don't you come with us!" said a cheerful Kagome. "WHAT!." said the angered Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Don't be so rude she can help us defeat Naraku." "Oh no! I couldn't." flusteres Hitomi.

"That's a marvelous idea, Kagome." said a still dizzy Miroku. "How about it Inuyasha ." asked Kagome. "Fine as long as she doesn't get in the way!" "Well if you want me to." said Hitomi and with that Hitomi and her new found friends went back to their camp.

Well hope you liked it! It took me forever to write! Well don't forget to R&R! Enjoy ! 


End file.
